Benutzer:DavisWTG
Ein paar Dinge vorweg Ein paar Worte von einem der Admins hier. Zunächst einmal - sämtlicher Text ab dem nächsten Abschnitt hier ist alt. Und wenn ich alt sage, meine ich wirklich veraltet. Im Jahr 2014 war ich nicht wirklich aktiv hier, und selbst im Jahr 2015 glaube ich nicht, dass sich dies auf Grund von meiner Arbeit allzu groß ändert. Dennoch habe ich mich entschlossen, hier mal ein paar aktualisierte Worte zu verlieren. Ich werde den Abschnitt weiter unten aus Nostalgie-Gründen stehen lassen, aber das war's. Wo fangen wir an? Ich betrachte mich schon irgendwo noch als Fan von Hitman Reborn!, allerdings ist auch irgendwann zwischendurch die Fanliebe zum Manga/Anime verloren gegangen. Ich habe neue Mangas entdeckt, habe Reborn noch einmal gelesen und dabei kritischer betrachtet, und irgendwo schneidet es halt nicht mehr so gut ab wie früher. Ich mag es immer noch, und ich mag viele Charaktere noch genau so wie früher, aber es ist nicht mal mehr in der Top 10 bei mir - es gibt einfach viel zu viel besseres. Falls ihr schauen wollt, was genau ich als besser betrachte, würde ich euch an Herz legen, MyAnimeList-Account anzuschauen, wo irgendwo alles steht, was ich lese und schaue. Ich bin natürlich nach wie vor am Schreiben von Stories - die Reborn!-Story die ich angefangen habe wurde allerdings vor Jahren abgebrochen, da meine Stammleser nicht mehr wirklich aktiv waren. Meinen Pflichten als Admin werde ich wohl trotzdem nachkommen, wenn mal was anfällt. Hinterlasst mir eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite, wenn ihr meint mein Eingreifen wäre erforderlich, und ich werde das erledigen. Im Normalfall sollte ich das dann innerhalb von ein paar Tagen mitbekommen und behoben haben. Mein Leben hier im Wiki... Tja, servus beisammen. Bin hier mittlerweile im Wiki wieder etwas aktiver, daher denke ich dass es angebracht wäre meinen Status etwas zu ergänzen. Nach besagter langer Zeit, in der ich zwar hier angemeldet war, aber nie etwas wirklich geschrieben habe, ist mir am 04.06.2011 der Gedanke gekommen, doch mal etwas im Wiki zu tun. Nachdem die ersten Tage eher mit Minimalleistungen verbracht wurden, so bin ich seit dem 10.06.2011 so richtig durchgestartet, indem ich so einige Seiten beigesteuert habe. Bislang lag mein Hauptaugenmerk auf den Techniken, doch nun, wo nur noch 2 aktuelle Techniken fehlen, schwenke ich mein Augenmerk auf die Boxwaffen. Erwartet, dass auch diese in einem zügigen Tempo fertig sein werden. Nebenbei trage ich auch Sachverhalte zur Inheritance Ceremony Arc bei. Was mein sonstiges Ziel betrifft: Platz 3 erstürmen, wenn nicht sogar Platz 2. Platz 3 ersteinmal insofern, da ich nicht weiß wie sehr gewisse andere Nutzer aufsteigen werden. An Planet-Punk werde ich wohl in nächster Zeit nicht herankommen, aber hey, wer verlangt das auch? Schließlich arbeite ich erst seit 6 Tagen hier richtig intensiv...obwohl, mehr als nur intensiv... Update 27.11.: Tja, ihr fragt euch doch sicherlich, warum ich den Text über mir jetzt nicht wegstreiche, ne? Nun ja, ich will das als Erinnerung behalten. Ein bischen seltsam ist das zwar schon, aber wen kümmert es? Mich jedenfalls nicht, soviel ist klar. Ich bin mittlerweile Ersteller von über 80 Artikeln, Tendenz steigend. Die Techniken aktualisiere ich, wann immer eine neue hinzukommt, und auch die Boxwaffen habe ich einigermaßen ergänzt, so dass ich sie bis zum Ende des Kalenderjahres locker vollständig haben sollte, zumindestens bei denen, die bis jetzt existieren. Mein neues Augenmerk liegt dabei auch um die Geschehnisse der Curse of the Rainbow Arc, auch wenn ich nach wie vor an der Inheritance Ceremony Arc arbeiten werde. Diese Arbeit bezieht sich auch auf die Mangakapitel, dh. ich werde in Zukunft versuchen (mit Betonung auf dem Wort versuchen!), die neuesten Kapitel jeweils zusammenzufassen, genauso wie ich die bisherig verpassten irgendwie noch zusammenkriegen möchte. Ist zwar eine harte Arbeit, lohnt sich aber am Ende, nicht wahr? Falls ihr das hier gerade lesen solltet, und auch ein Fan vom Katekyo Hitman Reborn! seid (müsste eigentlich selbstverständlich sein wenn man hier angelangt ist, aber man weiß ja nie...), dann würde ich euch trotzdem auffordern, mir zu helfen, da es ein Knochenjob ist, dies alles fast alleine zu machen. Nun, übrigens mal was anderes: Bis zum Ende des Kalenderjahres habe ich Planet-Punk in der Rangfolge überholt. Verlasst euch darauf. Über mich Tja, den größten Teil werdet ihr in der Infobox dort rechts sehen. Ich bin außerdem ein Autor von Fanfictions, auch wenn erst seit ungefähr 8 Monaten. Auch zu Reborn habe ich eine parat. Hinterlasst mir eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite, dass ihr sie lesen wollt, und ich gebe euch den Link. Top 10 meiner Lieblingscharaktere *1.) I want to see the perfect X-Burner... *2.) Yo, Hime! *3.) Testing TO THE EXTREME!!! *4.) Vrois!!! *5.) Yuni| *6.) That's because we aren't fighting for the sake of taking away people's lifes. *7.) The story we will pass on is one of your death. *8.) Shoichi| *9.) Oi, scum. *10.) Kora! Liste meiner bereits erstellten Seiten, chronologische Reihenfolge *Giaggiolo *X-Stream *Bomba Ammonite *Barriera Medusa *Magma Infiammato *Bocciolo di Fiamma *Bel Dive *Gefrorener Regen *Ghosts Erwachen *Levi Volta *Nadelsphäre: Revised *Shot Plasma *Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce *Maximum Defense *Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DS Flame Rumble! XX - Kessen! Shin 6 Chouka *Electric Tower *Geisterhafte Seeschnecke *Big Bang Axle *Burning Axle *Super Nova Ocean *Torrential Dance *Danza Spettro Spada *Extra Danza Spettro Spada *Super Levi Volta *Episode 171 *Maximum Burst *Onde Super Fianma *Triplo Corno Lancia *Scudo Fulmine *Maximum Combination *Tornado Flame Arrow *Delfin Schneide *Exploding Lotus Kempo *Parabolas *Scontro di Squalo *Episode 172 *Episode 180 *Zanna di Squalo *Flammen Radar *Gyoza Faust *Kanäle *Telepathie *Martello della Terra *Martello di Fiamma *Nadelsphäre *Scoppio d'Ira *Viper Illusion *Nebel Box des Massakers *Schönwetter Nashorn *Sturm Box des Massakers *Vampir Fledermaus *Elektrisches Glühwürmchen *Violetter Tornado *Regen Seemuscheln *Episode 192 *Difesa A Circolo *Fliegender Teppich *Sturm Schlange *Sturm Maulwurf *Sturm Hyänen *Illusionsschwert *Nebbia Numero Due *Zero Ignite *Ginocchiata Solare *Affondo Fulmine *Wolken Motte *Flame Arrow *Turbinen Schulterplatten *Regen Box des Massakers *Reiterpeitsche *Team Colonello *Team Yuni *Team Skull *Team Viper *Team Verde *Team Fon *Team Reborn *Kampf der Repräsentanten der Arcobaleno *Kapitel 363 *Checker-Face *Trident *Viper Illusion R *Explodierende Sturmfaust *Bakuryu Enbu *Gigantischer Regen Kraken *Armbrust *Bumerang *Regen Eule *Gabel Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3